


Long Live the King

by KatrinaCastillo



Series: dark!Jim AU [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jim, Gen, Gordon goes to the dark side, King of Gotham, Penguin is so screwed, dark au, doing bad things with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, AU. Crime isn't stopping. Jim's been kicked while he's down one too many times. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em; that way, you can beat them at their own game... Jim goes dark, and becomes the thing he's been fighting to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jim Gordon is a moral guy. His morals and ethics are the reason Batman trusts him. But a show can't have protagonist be the 'good guy' all the time and still be interesting. I like it when a main character turns dark side; not necessarily forever, but for a while.
> 
> So this is my interpretation of the beginning of a dark Jim Gordon. It's short, simple, and to the point.

"Jim! My old friend!" Penguin greeted as the detective walked in the club. "Come, sit!" he offered, motioning Seeing Jim's unusual ruffled appearance, along with his angry eyes, Penguin paused. "Or is this a more… serious matter?"

Jim studied Penguin for a few moments before sitting down next to Penguin at the bar. "We need to talk," he stated without preamble.

"Of course," Penguin agreed, taking out a bottle of whiskey. "How can I help you?"

Jim looked at him, ignoring the shot glass placed in front of him. "I'm here to talk business."

The look on Penguin's face was nothing short of comical. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, head tilted. "Business?" he repeated. "As in-"

"Your holdings in Gotham," Jim explained, "and where I stand."

"You… you want to be… involved?" Penguin asked slowly. Receiving only a half-smirk in response, Penguin could barely hold back his delight. "Jim, we've had a working relationship for years. Exchanging of favors and information… it's worked well for us both." Penguin smiled. "I consider you a friend, and I would be glad to bring you in on my operation. Although… I do have to wonder; why?"

"Gotham's been declining over the last few years," Jim replied. "And I've realized that I can't do a thing about it at the GCPD, but I can do something about it on the other side. This is where the power is, and it's what's affecting the GCPD's effectiveness."

"You've certainly thought this through," Penguin praised.

"I have."

"I admit, crime has gone up," Penguin nodded. "Of course, I've been focusing more on our economy, ensuring the streets are running with jobs and money."

Jim snorted. "It's not working," he informed. "There are still as much people out on the streets now as there were five years ago."

"Economics take time," Penguin countered, miffed at Jim's criticism.

"You've done nothing to help this city," Jim said bluntly, pausing to take a shot. "You sit back and let everyone do whatever they want, as long as they 'respect' you. You don't have what it takes to run Gotham."

Penguin frowned at that, his eyes narrowing. "Because of our history, Jim, I'm going to blame your insolence on you being drunk-"

"I'm not drunk, Cobblepot," Gordon hissed in interruption. "I'm perfectly sober. In fact, this is the most clear minded I've been in years." He stood, towering over Penguin. "You don't have what it takes to run Gotham."

Penguin, not to be intimidated, also stood up. The detective still towered over him, but the mobster didn't care. He glared at Jim, clenching his fists. "Is that so?" he snapped. "Well, then who, oh wise Detective, is more suited for the job?"

When Gordon didn't respond, but instead smirked, realization struck Penguin. Hard. Word on the street was that the morally noble Jim Gordon had been hitting harder, turning a blind eye more often than not, and even killing. Of course, it was mostly rumor, but now, seeing the detective in front of him, Oswald saw the truth. Jim Gordon had switched sides, and now he wanted a piece of the pie.

 _No,_  Cobblepot thought, _he wanted_   _the whole pie._

The realization had Penguin laughing in response.

Jim stared at Penguin, allowing a polite laugh to escape him. Penguin continued laughing, not at all prepared for Jim to pull out a gun and press it against his head, the front of Cobblepot's suit clenched in the cop's fist.

"I like you Oswald, I do. But you're not cut out to run things."

"And you are?" Penguin shot back, a mocking tone to his voice. His bravado was betrayed by his body shaking, the cold metal of the gun against his head difficult to ignore. "You don't know the first thing about the streets-"

"Whatever it is you think you know about me… you're wrong," Gordon warned. "I thought the world was black and white. But then I came to Gotham, and I finally saw all the shades of gray. In order for Gotham to survive, there needs to be a balance."

Penguin shifted. "A balance? I couldn't agree more," he stated, trying to figure a way out of this. "A lawman and the mob boss, working together to ensure Gotham's future."

Now it was Jim's turn to laugh.

"What was it that you like to call yourself, Cobblepot?" Jim asked. Penguin remained silent, unable to fight the shiver that ran through his arms. Rolling his eyes, Jim pressed the gun further against his head, making Penguin wince. "Come on, Penguin… What's the title you gave yourself?"

"T-the King," Penguin managed. "The King of Gotham."

"You didn't earn it," Jim said in response. "Falcone walked away, yes. But Fish killed Maroni. You may have killed Fish, but… let's face it, Penguin. You got lucky. And, as per usual, you had other people do the majority of your dirty work."

"How dare you!" Penguin shot back, insulted. He pulled away from Jim, too enraged to realize the detective had let him go.

"You're not a king," Jim shrugged in nonchalance. "You're not even a court jester." Stepping back, Jim fixed him with a glare. "But you're still useful," he admitted.

"I will never step down," Penguin warned, spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke. "And you will never take over."

Gordon seemed disappointed at Penguin's conclusion, but let out a tired sigh. "Your call, Cobblepot. But I really wish it was a different one." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I won't be forgetting this, Detective Gordon!" Penguin shouted. "All this time, and now you want to lose your conscience? Fine! But crossing me? Insulting me?" Penguin scoffed, fists clenched. "You'll regret it. No one in Gotham will respect you. No one will work with you. I'll see to that!"

Jim turned around. "No, you won't." He rose the gun, aiming it at Penguin's forehead. The short man gasped, freezing in place at the sight of Jim Gordon's cold smirk. "Long live the king."

And he fired.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. As I wrote this, I felt Jim was extremely out of character. Then again, this whole situation is very unlikely, so of course he would be out of character. I will probably do more dark!Jim oneshots. It's a side to the character that I'm extremely intrigued by.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Katrina


End file.
